Nine Dollars and Fifty Five Freaking Cents
by BelieveForMe
Summary: You brought THE Uchiha Sasuke for WHAT? AUTHOR IS ON A BREAK FROM FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nartuo and Twilight characters do NOT belong to me! **

* * *

-

It was 9:55. But I couldn't care less. Because, **_it _**was following me.

-

Hearts.

-

Lots of red, fluffy, freaking _hearts_.

-

-

**Everywhere.**

It was as if the heavens above was mocking me; Sakura Haruno.

The _'still not getting any'_ Sakura Haruno.

-

So what if I used my winter break to study for my exams? At least I passed them with flying colors (Ha! Have fun in summer school Ino!). But every single corner I turned, every hallway I ran through, they were _everywhere_! Red **heart** shaped sticky notes, **heart** balloons, couples, under a** heart** shaped arch. **Heart** shaped freaking _meat loaf_ (Who on earth has time to shape all of them?! (Who the hell buys them?)) I couldn't escape, the bright red, pink and white shapes were everywhere! Posters were plastered throughout each hallway, every stair case I ran through, they all followed me.

-

I ran for the washrooms, my only (smelly) escape from everything. Quickly pulling the washroom doors open (which, thankfully was not painted red, or pink, or white) I walked towards the sink, placing my books on top of the counter before twisting the tap, splashing the cool water against my face (there was no hot water cause this school is freaking poor). "Can't wait till the weekend." I mumbled. Grabbing the ends of my shirt, I quickly wiped my face dry with the fabric. My green (emerald!) eyes blinked open to look at my reflection on the mirror above the sink.

-

-

**Hearts**. A mob, of freaking **hearts**. (THEY'RE EVERYWHERE I TELL YOU!) Pasted, with red _sparkly _glue on a sheet of pink construction paper, written in big white words.

-

**Valentines dance, February 14th! 3 dollars a ticket! Buy yours today!**

I let out a (girly) scream as I quickly ripped the poster off the mirror, then stared at my hand (that touched the vile paper) as if it had been burned, before running out of the washroom, pulling on my hair (while continuing to scream) which earned a _few_ stares from the other students. (Ha! Who am I kidding! Even **Shino** took off his sunglasses to give me that 'what the hell is wrong with you woman look).

-

-

"I HATE VALENTINES DAY!"

* * *

(Your not-so-average) SasuxSaku Valentines Story

Two-shot

-

**Nine Dollars and Fifty-Five Freaking Cents**

_By: BelieveForMe_

* * *

They sat at their regular round lunch table; each of them huddled over their own tray of food. "What are you wearing to the dance?" The brown haired one would ask. Ino's face would light up with glee. "Ooh! I picked out this really really cute mini skirt last week! I think I'll wear that!" She exclaimed. "Lets all meet at my house so we can get ready together!" The blond insists. 

Hinata smiles at her friend, "That sounds fun Ino" She said in her soft voice. Tenten nods in agreement. "Since the dance starts at 6 should we all just come to your house right after school?"

"Sure!" Ino smiles.

Hinata's smile fades into a straight line as she thinks for a moment. "When does the dance end again? My father doesn't want me coming back too late." She asks with the unneeded politeness to her friends.

The pink haired girl neared her usual table, setting down her own tray. " 9:55 pm." Sakura says, allowing herself to sit down in an empty spot. Hinata quietly mutters a thank you for informing her about the time. Sakura silently picks up her (heart shaped) meatloaf and munches on it. Ino frowns. "Sakura! What took you so long?" She asks. "We're all meeting at my house before the dance, you know, to do the regular stuff and get ready"

Sakura said nothing as she took her time to shallow her lunch. "I'm not going" She says in a cool voice.

Ino's eyes widen as she slams her hands on the table, a loud 'bam' was made, attracting a few other students in the cafeteria. "What?! Why not?" She shouts. Tenten nodded, agreeing with their blond friend. "But, Sakura, we're all going together, why can't you come?" The girl asked.

Sakura only shrugged. "I don't have a date."

Ino looks at her (invisible) watch, then at the clock hung on the lunchroom wall. Her eyes scan the round object for a moment, and you could see that she was calculating something in her head. "If I only count school hours... You have exactly 9 hours and 55 minutes to socialize, flirt, and find yourself a date!" Ino stands up, picking up the protesting pink haired girl by the back of her shirt. Sakura drops her lunch as she was lifted to her feet.

-

"Go go go!" Ino hollered as she pushed the pink haired girl forward.

* * *

"Shit..." Blue eyes scan through a small frog shaped wallet. "I have exactly 9 dollars and fifty-five cents." He counts (hoping the 5 years of repeated math classes had paid off). A pineapple haired boy with his arms behind his head lazily opens one of his eyes. "For what?" He asks in a dragged out tone. Naruto pouts as he trashes his arms in the air. "That teddy bear I wanted to buy Hinata! It's expensive!" He complained. 

"How much is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"9 dollars and fifty-five cents!" The blond replies.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, closing his eyes in the process. "Doesn't that mean you have exactly what you need in your wallet-" Shikamaru's head turns towards the direction where (he thought) the blond stood, but Naruto was no where in sight.

-

"I'll take 2 bowls of miso ramen thank you!" Comes the blonds' voice, standing in front of a small ramen stand with a cheeky grin. A young brown haired waitress comes out with a small white bill. "That'll be 9.55" Shikamaru hears her say from a distance. Naruto slaps the bill onto the girl's hand. "Here you go!"

-

A few moments after heavy sounds of slurping noodles...

"EH?! What happened to my money dattebayo?!"

-

Shikamaru's head cocks to the side. "Tch. Naruto no baka."

--------------------------------------------------------

It was 30 minutes passed 9:55. But the raven haired teen couldn't care less. Because, **_it _**was following him.

-

"Sasukeeeeeeee! My best friend!" The blond calls after him, having a suspicious grin glued to his face. "How are you this FINE afternoon-?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke cuts his best friend off with a grumpy tone.

Naruto faked a hurt expression on his face. "My! Sasuke! How could you possibly" The blond stopped mid-sentence as Sasuke directed a glare at him. "Nine dollars and fifty-five cents please." He squeaks.

The raven haired boy sighs. "For what?" He asks, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

Naruto grins. "I want to buy Hinata a valentines present!" The exclaims.

Sasuke arched a perfect(ly plucked) eyebrow. "You two are actually going together?" He asks in disbelief.

Naruto nods with enthusiasm. "Yea!" His grin increases as he saw his best friend's wallet come into view. "Shouldn't you be the one earning the money for your girlfriends present?" Sasuke asks, placing the wallet back into his pocket. Naruto's grin faded. "B-but!" He stutters an excuse. "I have..." The blond's voice drags out. "Nothing..." He pauses again, this time, a large smile placed on his face. "To sell..."

Sasuke looks at the blond with a puzzled expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Naruto quickly jumped on top of a bench placed near the center of the school outside grounds. "ATTENTION ALL FIRE LEAF HIGH STUDENTS!" The blond yells into the microphone (where on earth did he get that?!). "This is Naruto Uzumaki! Bringing you only the best!" He waves his hands in the air, grabbing more attention. "For today, and today only, we'll be auctioning off the wanted, but not more wanted then me, UCHIHA SASUKE!" The blond shouts into the microphone. Multiple ears perk up from the sound of the name. 

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama?!" A girl exclaimed, seeing if she heard correctly. Naruto nods with a smug grin on his face as he takes a peek behind the bench, where his best friend sat tied up.

"Where?" Another girl screams. "Sasuke-kun!" Comes another.

And within moments, the very bench was surrounded by a mob of heart eyed girls.

"And business is booming!" Naruto smiles.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura let out a dreamy sigh as she continued to read through her favorite book in the peaceful, quiet school library.

"Sakura!" Screams a voice.

She ignores it. _"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly. He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No." "Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes." _

"SAKURAAAAA!" The voice calls again. A vein twitched on her (not so) wide forehead. She slams the black book shut. "Yea?" She answers without thinking. Hinata, Tenten and Ino appeared in front of her in a matter of seconds. "What kind of socializing setting is this?" The blond scolds her friend. Sakura's eyes flickered to the boy waving, walking towards her. "Just what kind of boys do you like?" Ino asks in disbelief.

"Lee-san."

-

Sakura addresses the boy who now stood within a meter distance away. "Ohayo." Sakura greets, fully attempting to go back to her reading zone. "Sakura-san my beautiful lotus!" Lee salutes with a grin.

Ino frowns as she drags the pink haired girl up again. Sakura, who didn't expect the sudden pick up drops her book on the table. "Lets go, we're finding you a date." Ino muttered, pulling Sakura towards the door. "NO!" Sakura protested, her hand gesturing towards the book lying unattended on the table.

Hinata lets out a small quiet giggle as she follows closely behind her three friends.

"Ah! No! I need to finish my Twilight series! EDWARD!" Sakura screams.

Tenten let out a sigh before quickly jogging back to the table, picking up the black book before catching up again. "Yea yea, here's your little vampire boy." She says in a sluggish tone, carelessly throwing the book back into the pink haired girl's arms.

Sakura let out a happy sigh as she snuggled the book closer to herself. "I missed you Edward..."

She was in bliss.

---------------------------------------------------

"G-girls, do you want to bid?" Naruto asks with a nervous, forced smile pasted on his face. "AHH! Sasuke-sama!" They continued to scream. Sasuke tugged at the ropes from his wrists, worrying when those idiotic girls would notice he's right behind them, worse yet, behind them, TIED UP, and unable to fight for himself.

"Ugh! It's not working!" Naruto groans, jumping off the bench. "What's not?" Shikamaru, who was sitting a safe enough distance away from the mob, asks.

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke isn't selling!"

Shikamaru's eyes widen for a moment in surprise. "What? I thought he'd sell for hundreds, thousands even."

Naruto shrugged. "He probably would, but I only need 9 dollars and 55 cents! These girls are too busy screaming for him that their forgetting to bid on him!" Turning back around to the bench, Naruto lets out a sigh as he lazily turned on the mic again. "One last try." He mutters to himself. The microphone makes a loud screeching sound. "Attention all girls and um.. Gay guys! Uchiha Sasuke is on sale!"

The girls continued to search for the raven haired teen, when hearts in their eyes.

Naruto groaned. "SOMEONE JUST BUY HIM FOR 9 DOLLARS AND FIFTY-FIVE FREAKING CENTS?!"

------------------------------------------

"9 dollars and 55 cents eh?" Ino pokes her wallet, dropping Sakura to the ground. The pink haired girl quickly scurries away, sitting under a tree, opening up to the last page she was left on.

Tenten's head turns left to right. "Where'd Sakura go?" She asked, her head tilting to the side in a questioning manner. "She's sitting over there, reading her romantic vampire series." Hinata shyly points to the pink haired girl, humming to herself under the shade of the tree.

Ino shrugs. "Who cares, we'll tell her after." She says, not turning around to face them. The blond pulls out 9 dollars and 55 cents from her pink purse. "Hey! Naruto!" She calls, waving the money in the air. " Nine fifty five right?" Ino asks.

Narutos eyes beamed with happiness. "Ah! Ino! Yes! My life saver!" He exclaims, quickly running over, snatching the money out of her hands before counting it. (MATH DOES PAY OFF!) "But won't Shikamaru be mad?" He asks, eyes still directed at the money.

"Not for me!" Ino laughs. Naruto looks up with a dumbfound expression.

Ino smiles as she points to the pink haired bookworm. "For her!"

-------------------------------------------------

"You _brought_ me a _date?"_ Sakura questions her blond haired friend. "Yep!" Ino answers with a smile extending her hand out. Sakura sighs, knowing her friends tone meant she wanted her money back. "How much?" She asks, instead of taking out a wallet, she digs her hands into her pocket grabbing out a few spare bills. "Should I dare ask who?" Sakura mutters.

"9 dollars and fifty-five cents." Ino states, her hand still waiting, ready to receive her money. "I only have a 10." Sakura sighs, waving the bill with two of her fingers while stuffing the rest of her money back in her pocket. Ino quickly grabs bill out of her friends fingers and carefully places it back into her wallet. "Hello shopping money..." Ino silently eyes the bill.

The blond quickly closes up her purse, just in time. She points to the direction behind Sakura. "Oh! There he is!"

-------------------------

"Oh! There she is!" Naruto exclaims, hopping towards the girl who had her back to them. Naruto quickly spins the pink haired girl around, her face held a confused expression. "Nar-Naruto! W-who..."

Green eyes met onyx.

Her eyes widened as Sakura pulled Ino a few steps away. "You brought _the_ Uchiha Sasuke for **_NINE DOLLARS AND FIFTY-FIVE FREAKING CENTS?!_**"

Ino looked as if she was just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Yep. Nine dollars and fifty-five freaking cents." Ino winks. "What a sale, eh?"

_-_

"Edward and I are **not** going." Sakura announces, crossing her arms before stomping away. Ino grabs her friends shoulders.

**_"YES. YOU. ARE!"_**

"I REFUSE!"

"YOU'RE GOING ANYWAYS!"

* * *

**(A.N) **So! Theres the first chapter to my valentines day two shot! Its a new style I'm not used to, more talking, less detail, I hope it was just as good never the less! Um, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before Sunday, but it'll depend if I'm in my writing mood. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I wrote it all in um.. an hour? xD My writing mood had a major power boost 

**PLEASE REVIEW?**

Haha, yes, I couldn't help but add Edward (from the Twilight series) in there, he is the love.


	2. Taking a break from fanfiction

Hey guys.. This isn't a chapter (as you might have noticed) its a farewell note :)

I'll be taking a break from fanfiction... I'm planning maybe half a year, might be shorter, might be longer. But yeah...

Its just been really busy for me lately. I haven't been on fanfiction for about a month now. I'm behind on all the stories that are on my favorite list (the stories that inspired me to write in the first place) and I have a writters block for almost every single story I've written so far. Its really really bad.

I just feel as though I left too many open stories, and I can't finish them all. So I'm taking a break, and when I come back, I'll most likely be starting a new account all together, cause I want a fresh start. I wrote stories for my own enjoyment but theres just too much pressure on me updating now that I can't enjoy it...

Now don't think just because I'm taking a break means I'll stop writting all together. No no! While I'm on my break, I'll still be writting, it'll just be saved onto my computer instead of posted on fanfiction. And once I feel I've written enough chapters/stories, I'll come back from my break and post them up in a more orgainized manner.

My account will still be up while I'm on my break (if that does anything to lift the disappointment off your shoulders) And when I come back, I'll update my stories again with an accouncement that I finished my break, and the name of my new account (which is still undecided).

Sorry about this guys. But I really need it. I hope you all understand.

See you all next 6 months. I hope everyone has a fun summer break. Don't worry! Theres loads of other stories out there much better then mine! And I've had many new stories on my mind thats beening drafted into words, so theres lots to look forward to! I promise, this break will be better for both of us!

I'll miss everyone. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me up until now.

- Jen


End file.
